Demonic saviour
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: When Marceline Abadeer tried to commit suicide she had never thought anything of it. Until she accidentally saved someone that is. Now, when something dark and cynical threatens the city of Neptr, she is the one to save it. But what if along the way she fell in love? at the one place she decided to kill herself at? What if she had to be good, to be evil? UPDATED
1. The Beginning

Her blood red eyes scanned the sky above her. The stars twinkled and flashed as if they knew what was about to happen but no one knew and no one cared.

Ghostly white fingers wrapped around the handle of a knife as she pulled it out of her black hoodie. Bringing the weapon down beside her she stepped up onto the ledge and looked down at the busy streets below.

The wind whipped her hair around and blew against her face. It was almost as if it was trying to stop her. Almost. Her hands were steady when she brought the knife up to her neck.

It was the shouting that stopped her, 'Get off me!' repeated over and over again.

The ebony haired girl closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Curiosity killed the cat." And so she found herself trudging towards the fire escape, in hope of just that.

Below her there was a young woman, in around her twenties, being pushed against the wall of the opposite building by two middle aged men. One of which was wearing a light brown beanie on top of his scruffy charcoal hair, laughing at his brunette friend.

"Get off me!" The captive shrieked once more, flailing her arms about.

"Why don't we have a bit of fun eh?" The taller man said gruffly when the woman gave up of trying to break free and settled for small sobs.

The thought of what they were going to do sickened her. Ironic, right? She quietly headed down the rest of the stairs and when she got to the bottom, just for good measure, she tugged her hood up and over her head to make sure her face was hidden.

"P-Please..just leave me alone." As marceline slowly moved closer she could just make out that the woman had blonde hair and looked as though she had just come back from a girls night out. Or tried anyway.

"And why would we do that?" Turning the knife around in her hand she scanned the scene once more. This time searching for something that the two men could use as a weapon against her. Finding nothing she slipped the knife back into her pocket and cracked her neck.

"Leave her alone." She demanded, a little too weakly for her liking.

The men turned around and walked closer to her, leaving the blonde to fall limply onto the ground.

"Or what little missy?"

"I said leave her alone." it still wasn't the harsh tone she was looking for but it would do.

"Fred, get her." The young girl stiffened at the words and tried oh so hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Fred, don't." 'Fred' or the guy in the beanie began chuckling as his large beefy hands reached inside his jacket and pulled out a sharp knife, like the one she had.

Pulling out her own weapon she took a step back, earning another dry laugh from the un named man.

"look who came prepared." Fred said in a mocking tone, walking closer towards her.

Noticing that Fred walked with a small limp she took the chance to strike. Trying not to use the knife, at all, she brought her fist round and hit him square in the jaw.

If he wasn't pissed already that his night was going well for him that really did the trick as he growled in anger and swung at her with his own knife.

Suddenly, she felt heat pour onto her cheek. Hesitantly she brought her trembling fingers up to the area and pressed against it. She was bleeding.

"You shouldn't have come here kiddo." He growled, fingers tightening and un-tightening on the handle.

"Yeah? well neither should you." She responded as she too whipped across the cold night air with her knife.

It cut him just next to his eye but it was enough to make him stagger backwards in pain. Her boot clad foot crashed down into his side sending him down onto the floor and knocked him out.

The next thing she knew there were sirens and the sound of police shouting at the two men.

Apparently, while she was kicking ass the blonde woman had kicked the other man in his groin and phoned the police. Props to her.

"W-who are you?" she trembled, looking back down the alley as police men began running towards them.

"No one." And without a second thought she ran down the alley. But she wasn't no one. She was Marceline Abadeer.


	2. Hero?

Marceline groggily awoke to the sound of her alarm screeching in her ears and her uncle, Simon, banging on the door.

"Wakey wakey Marceline! You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"Yes." She growled as she got out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. A sigh escaped her lips when she opened her wardrobe and began searching through all her clothes.

Pulling out a red hoodie and a white shirt she smirked to herself and grabbed some black skinnie jeans.

"Simon, what's for breakfast?" The pale girl yawned when she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you hear about the two men near the hotel in town?" Her head shot up; that was where she was last night.

"W-Why...What happened?" Simon turned and shook his head.

"They were put in jail for almost raping a young woman. One of them was knocked out when they found him and the young woman said something about a demonic saviour.." He shook his head in disapproval and sipped his cup of coffee.

"Demonic saviour?" She snorted and sat down next to him.

"Yup. She was apparently walking home from the local pub when a man tried to grab her and cornered her in an alley. Another man joined him and just as they were about to rape her...a teen, around your age, came out of no where and beat up one of them. They all caught it on CCTV but they still can't identify who it is." Marceline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed a bit.

"So, this 'demonic saviour' is just a teen?"

"Yes. Sandra Burkes, the woman, said she sounded like a girl around the age of 17 or 19." He looked over at Marceline and put his cup down. "Anyway id like to know what you were doing last night to cut yourself."

"Huh...? Oh, right! yeah i went out for a walk around the park and...one of the tree's whipped me.."

"All right...Now get off to school! Your going to be late!"

* * *

When Marceline walked into her form she felt around twenty pairs of eyes burn into her as she walked to her desk. A few of the students were whispering about the 'saviour' when Elle, the popular girl, stood up and walked in front of her.

"Where'd you get the cut?" The sudden closeness of the girl made Marceline rather uncomfortable as she began shifting about. "Hello, earth to freak? I said 'Where'd you get the cut?!'"

"I..er..went to the park and a tree.." She mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her hoodie.

"Not everyone can speak loser y'know?" The class laughed and Elle smirked at the attention she was getting.

"Just..let me get past.." Marceline tried to slip past the girl but was immediately shoved into the desk beside her. Not expecting this sudden attack she fell to the floor in a daze.

"Not until you answer me." She demanded, crossing her arms and growling at her.

"I was at the park and i cut myself on a branch okay?" Elle looked down at her and glared until the teacher came into the room.

"Marceline, what are you doing on the floor?" She asked sternly, putting her books on the desk and sitting down.

"N-Nothing.." The ebony haired girl stammered as she clambered back up and stumbled over to her chair.

"I have just been informed that a student from the other side of your year will be moving to this side and I'd like someone to help her catch up on her work." Her forest green eyes scanned the room before stopping at Marceline, Smirking she checked the school grades on her computer. "Miss Abadeer, i see your grades are doing well..And your desk has a free seat next to it. I'll bring her in." Marceline groaned and let her head drop on to the table.

The teacher walked in with the girl behind her. She was gorgeous.

"This is Bonnibel Bubblegum." The student body president. Of course. "Bonnibel? your seat is next to Marceline over there. She will help you with your work." The pink haired girl nodded and sat down next to the reluctant teenager.

"Hello," She greeted sweetly, waving her hand at Marceline who just groaned once more and buried her face into her arm. "Did you hear about the woman on the news?"

Marceline stayed quiet and when the younger girl drooped down in her seat she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.  
"Yeah," She croaked. "bit stupid isn't it? The demonic saviour and all?"

"I think it's a very fitting name for a wonderful hero who went out of their way to save someone they didn't even know." Marceline rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She probably just saw the chance to get hurt and jumped at it."

"So...Your suggesting she did it for the attention?" Bonnibel asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused dog.

"Eeeh...yeah, sure."


	3. Level 1 Superhero

**AN/: Okay, so ****I've never actually told you how i came up with the idea for 'Marceline being a hero'. Well i was reading an Elsanna fanfic (A heroes frozen heart) and i realized that no one had done a bubbline where Marceline was a hero in the modern universe and what not so i thought 'well it seems pretty cool and im totally gonna get a lot of reads because HELLO BUBBLINE?' and well...yeah.**

Marceline trudged down an empty hallway while spinning a set of keys around on her finger. As she stopped outside the Music store-room she took a glance to her right and unlocked it. Reaching in she grabbed her acoustic guitar she had hidden inside and slung it onto her shoulder.

"What's up freak?" The tall girl froze and closed the door, only to show Elle leaning against the wall.

"We know its you." Another voice said from around the corner.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We know you're the wanna be hero." She spat, pushing Marceline into the wall and grinding her teeth together.

"I don't know what you're talking about im no-" She tried only to be cut off by Elle.

"Shut up!" Marceline didn't know what happened next; one minute she was against the wall, the next she was sprawled across the floor while her nose throbbed. "Fight back!" Elle screeched as she began kicking her stomach.

"S-S-Stop!" Marceline gripped hold of Elles ankle before five more pairs of feet joined.

Looking up she saw The headteacher, Her music teacher, Two more teachers and Bonnibel. Elle quickly flicked her heel into Marceline hand and stomped on it, earning a roar of pain.

"Elle Sarah-Peters! Stop this now!" The head roared. Elle only put more pressure onto the girls palm.

Marceline couldn't take it any more as she let the tears escape her eyes and pour down her cheeks. Her hand tried to grip on Elles shoe, making her hand hurt even more. Finally, the pressure was taken away when one of the unknown teachers dragged the girl away.

Her hand had a large deep wound in it which would no doubt turn into a scar. Clenching her hands into fist she pushed herself up and saw the crowd of students in the corner of her eye. Seeing no other way out of it she ran out of school all the way onto her street where she slowed down to a slow jog

"Stupid school girls." she muttered when she finally got inside, heading straight upstairs and into her room.

She tore one of her old black shirts partly in anger and partly for stress release. With the newly acquired piece of cloth Marceline wrapped it around her wounded hand and took her hoodie off.

"I'm not a hero..." scrolling down her Tumblr page something caught her eye. It was a pair of black and red running shoes and a pretty awesome assassins creed style jacket without the weird tails on the back. when she saw that the hood also served as a ninja type mask she clicked on the website link without hesitation and bought them.

"Marceline, your teachers on the phone!" She cursed under her breath and chose to ignore him by scrolling down her dashboard again. "She says you were in a fight again!"

She never started the fights any way.

First time for everything right?

* * *

As soon as she got the new shoes and hoodie Marceline added them to the rest of her 'Outfit'. Along with her skinnie jeans there were also a pair of padded gloves with extra grip and some knee caps to wear under her jeans. If your going to become a hero you've got to do it right, right?

"Simon, im going out!" She called as she quickly put on her trainers and zipped up the mask/hoodie before hastily running out the door so Simon didn't see her.

She began walking towards the alley in which the entire thing started, she kinda owed it to the two guys that she was doing...whatever it was she was doing.

She looked up at the wall and spotted a pipe wich looked pretty sturdy. Placing her already shaking hands on top of it she put her foot on a brick which was jutting out a bit.

"Come on marceline...you can do this..its just climbing right?" And so she began to pull herself up the wall, mentally screaming at herself to not look down.

It surprised her when she got to the top of the pipe and there was no more. Looking up she saw that she was around half way up the building. Noticing a giant Vent to the left of her she clambered on to it and carried on climbing the next set of pipes.

She was breathing heavily as she crawled onto the roof and collapsed on her back.

"Why..did i choose...to do this..?" Just as she closed her eyes the sound of sirens reached her ears. "It was rhetorical!" She half shouted and half hissed.

For the second time that week she found herself on the ledge, both for entirely different reasons. Nervously watching the cars zoom pass Marceline looked at the row of rooftops.

She took a step back and adjusted her gloves so they weren't loose.

"Here we go." Then she was running and jumping across the buildings, grinning every time her arms automatically lifted up when she left the ground.

The cars stopped at another alley and she crouched near a steel ladder that stretched from the ground to the top, where she was.

"You take the drugs dude!"

"No, you take the drugs!" Marceline smirked at their panicked voices before realizing that the police were trying to get into the alley without raising the dealers alarm.

She slid down the ladder and jumped off at the end, landing like a proper hero should.

"I-Its her, the one who got the other two." One of them said.

"So glad your familiar with me." She said sarcastically.

"We'll take care of you." Marceline froze when she saw the shorter guy pull out a gun. Luckily for her he was close enough for her to disarm him. Just as he pulled the trigger she kicked his wrist and the shot fired at the wall, making the police began scrambling around on the other side, trying to see who it was in the shadows.

Then, there was a sharp pain in her side and the sound of something falling to the ground reached her ears. She turned around and slammed her hand into the other mans head, making him fall to the ground in agony.

"Take this bitch!" A hand pulled her around as a sharp, jagged rock collided with her temple.

"Put your hands up!" Still dizzy Marceline grabbed the guy and slammed his face into her knee letting him slump down to the floor before she ran towards the end of the alley where she spotted a metal fence.

Not bothering to jump over it she shielded her face with her hands and ran straight through it, feeling another cutting pain on her jaw.

She ran all the way back to her house and collapsed in front of the garage. She hadn't even noticed it had started raining until her backside was soaked.


	4. Monster

**AN/: I'd like to say that there is a mention of self harm and a rather..._dark_ action scene. I dont want to give too much away so ill just warn you. There is also the tiniest hint of abuse but to be honest i dont think any of you will notice.. ~You have been warned!~**

* * *

Her back ached as she sat up the next morning. Wait, scratch that. Her everything ached. Marceline slowly stood up and made her way in front of the mirror.

"Ah, geez.." there was a small cut just above her eye and one across her jaw line. She tried to turn around but instead of grabbing clothes she fell to the floor in pain.

Lifting her shirt up revealed a large knife wound across her side. She groaned and got up, deciding on wearing her black shirt and jeans instead.

"Marceline, come watch this!" Simon called to Marceline as she got down stairs.

"'Sup?"

"There's been another 'heroic act' from the saviour girl." Marceline's chocolate-brown eyes flicked to the TV screen and sat down on one of the black stools, listening to every word.

_"Last night a group of police men were called over to the Crook town estate where there was a planned Drug deal happening in one of the alley ways. Two men, Robert Walkers and George Cunningham, were found both beat up and knocked out. The authorities were watching the CCTV and found that the girl was indeed involved."_ A clip of Marceline knee-ing the guy in the face appeared for a few seconds before going back to the news reporter. _"We are issuing a bounty on the young the girl of one thousand pounds. Each month we will raise the sum until the girl is caught. Dead or Alive."_ Marceline froze in horror when she realized that there will be people _after her._

"Well...things certainly just got real for the young hero eh?" She nodded dumbly before running out the door, picking up her bag which held the outfit in and sprinting to school.

"Marceline, where have you been?"

"Missed the bus...Had to run to..school.." she gasped, falling into her chair and kicking her bag under the desk.

"Why do you look like you've been beat up..again?" Marceline squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

"I..er..i went to..the place where.."

"You were fighting some bad guys?" Elle pouted at her, teasingly and smirked when she got no answer. "You were weren't you?"

"N-No..i was walking home from the store and i tripped and fell into one of the rose bushes in my uncles garden." Elle scowled and quickly turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Marceline...are you bleeding?" Marceline looked down and saw that her black shirt was indeed matted to her skin.

"why would you care bonnibel? Your just a goody two shoes who'll tell on me for 'self harming' or some wierd crap like that." The pinkette looked slightly offended before she sighed and looked to the front.

"I only wanted to know if you were..." she paused for a second and glanced at the older girl. "..and i wont tell on you, i just think that if someone else is doing it then y-"

"Someone else did do it but i sent them home looking way worse." Her hand wrapped around her wounded side and she winced in pain, trying not to look over at bonnibel.

"Listen...i dont think what she said is true. I was the one to tell the teachers when Elle was hurting you and to be honest...your terrible at fighting."

"yeah...? well i wasn't ready, if i had been i would have kicked her ass." Bonnibel smiled at Marceline and relaxed in her chair. "Dont get too comfortable around me princess..Dont you know what they call me?"

"N-No why..what do they call you?"

"I'm a monster.." She growled with a mischievous smirk. Bonnibel would've sworn that the other girls eyes flashed red for a second but decided that she was just tired from working so hard.

"Well...i don't think you are." It was quiet but just loud enough for Marceline to hear over the bell.

She walked out of lesson and headed towards the only place where there were no cameras, her 'safe area' as she liked to call it.

She sat down in the corner and smiled at the quietness. It quickly fell to a frown when she remembered what day it was. Every thursday she went to her parents house for a week only this time..she'd be staying for a month because Simon was going away on a business trip.

Fuck him. Fuck everyone. She'd rather die than go there.

Her breath quickened when she pulled her shirt up and saw the swollen purple mark on her right hip.

"look who we found..The little bitch." Marceline knew that voice anywhere. Mark Janwood or 'Maja' as everyone liked to call him nowadays.

"G-Get lost."

"What're you gonna do? Tear me apart?" Marceline shot up and ran towards him. Mark ran. He was quick but...she was quicker.

She began clawing at his face and kicking his stomach as he screamed in pain, writhing around and hitting her a few times in the shoulder.

"Get off me!" He screeched, trying to push her away.

Her hands turned into fists as she pounded at his neck and face. Her tears were running down her cheeks and mixing with the blood. Mark finally managed to get away from the attack but found that the exit was blocked by..IT.

"I-I..." Marceline fell to the ground and began sobbing into her sticky hands. It had been two years ago since she supposedly 'killed' him. She hadn't meant it! she never..ever wanted to hurt him but...he was asking for it.

_"We're over you psycho!" a sixteen year old Marceline shouted to a seventeen year old with bleached blonde hair._

_"C'mon babe, i didn't mean it." He defended himself, smirking when he saw Marceline turn around in rage._

_"You called me a freak like the rest of them!" _

_"Yeah..it slipped out my mouth. Sorry babes." Marceline straightened up and growled at him, her eyes flashing red. _

_The boys eyes widened when Marceline grabbed the scissors off her desk and brought them up to his face._

_In one quick movement his cheek had been slashed in half, like the Joker's off batman. A coppery taste flooded his mouth as he began choking on his own blood. _

_Another slash, this time on his stomach. He fell to the ground in immense pain. _

_"I said...we're over Ash."_


	5. Mistake

**AN/: Trigger warning: self harming. **

**I'd like to point out that her eyes are not always red. They are naturally brown but when she gets angry her eyes flash red. At the start of the Fic she was angry at everything, making her really really mad. :) **

* * *

Her head hurt and her hands were stained red as she made her way up the path to her parents house.

She heard the door unlock and it was opened by her mother whose smile dropped off her face when she saw her daughter in the state she was in.

"Get in and clean yourself up. Marshalls moved into your pathetic old room and your staying in the attic while we figure out what to do with you." Marceline nodded and ran up both flights of stairs to the attic where she dropped her bags and went into the 'bathroom'. it was honestly just a horrible old toilet with a mirror propped next to it and a hose attatched to a single black pipe.

Looking in the mirror she fell to the floor; her face had also been slightly stained from her rampage earlier on and she looked horrific.

She went back into her bedroom and rooted through her bag until she found a small razor blade she had taken out of a pencil sharpner.

"One for not being like the others." she choked, slicing her wrist as she said it. "two for being ugly." Another slice. "Three for being wrong, and four for being myself." She looked down at her arm and watched as the blood trickled across her skin.

She hated everything about herself, her laugh, her eyes, her weight, her looks and most of all, her personality. It was growing stronger and stronger each time someone pointed out all her petty little flaws. Each time someone looked at her oddly or pointed and laughed at her.

Her entire person was built up on self hatred.

"Five for thinking i really could help who i was." She whipered, letting the razor cut her again.

"Marceline, your gaurdian's here!" Her mother shouted, smashing the door with her fists.

When she walked into the kitchen Simon and her mother imediantly saw the cuts and gave her two completely different looks. Simon's was full of sympathy and sorrow. Her mother's full of disgust and hatred.

"Dont you have the decency to cover them up?!" she shouted, making simon jump and pale visibly.

"Sorry mother.." The girl mumbled, trying hard not to cry.

After simon left her father came in and imediantly scowled at his daughter, putting his breifcase on the kitchen table and taking the food out of the oven.

"Get upstairs you. I dont want to see you until you come home from school tomorrow you fat cow." Marceline fled the kitchen and once again found herself in the attic. This always happened. She would be left in her room to starve to death while the others had guests over and had dinner. It was another thing that marceline wanted to kill herself because of.

* * *

When the morning came marceline was already awake, not having slept the whole night because the neighbours were having a party which her parents and brother had been invited to.

"Get up you lazy bitch!" her fathers voice boomed from outside making marceline cower in her sleeping bag.

Having no clothes to change into she grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

"You wont be having any breakfast. Your fat enough as it is." Her mother spat when marceline walked into the kitchen, hopefully looking at the bacon and toast.

It was cold and windy outside as marceline strolled down the street towards school. Her stomach growled and her clothes were already feeling loose having eaten nothing the past two days because of homework.

She walked into her form and once again felt the entire room look at her.

"S-Sorry im late..my parents neighbours were having a party last night and i didnt get any sleep and my parents forgot to tell me to get up."

"You look terrible." Her teacher stated, making the laugh roar with laughter. "Tell me, why is it that every day for one week of every month you always come in late because of your parents?"

"They're...forgetful?" Her teacher nodded and marceline sat down at her desk.

Everything she does...everything she is can always be traced back to him. Ash. She thought she had taught him how to be a better person, how to stop with the drugs and the alchohol and the smoking, how to love her. She thought he had all the answers but now...now he fears her like some kind of...monster. A ghost.

She looked over at bonnibel and for some reason she smiled. A smile was on her face.

"Bonnibel...?"

"Yes marceline?" The younger girl turned and smiled back at her.

"Will you...help me with my work?" Bonnibel nodded and moved closer to marceline, reading what she had written before looking back up at her, confused.

"Its...good. Why do you need help?"

"Homework...i mean my homework." She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Sure..We'll walk to yours after school, yeah?" Marceline nodded and got up when the bell went.

What had she done? Why would she invite bonnibel over to her parents house?


	6. Assumptions

Marceline slowly opened the door and glanced over at bonnibel who was smiling at her.

"Marceline, what are you doing back so..." Her father trailed off when he saw bonnibel. "And whom may this be?"

"M-My friend...she's helping me with homework."

"You have a friend now? Tell me, how much are you paying her? im guessing a lot to put up with you."

"I'm not paying her anything." Marceline whispered, trying her best not to anger her father. "Can...can i have some dinner? i forgot my money and i-"

"No. Get upstairs and do your work. You can have some food once you've finished, now get upstairs!" Marceline grabbed bonnibels wrist and dragged her all the way up to the attic.

"Is...is he always like that?" Bonnibel asked, looking around the large dusty room. Marceline nodded and threw her bag down on the floor. "Here...have this." The ebony haired girl looked up to see bonnibel holding a sandwich in front of her.

Taking it she began force feeding herself, gagging now and then before finishing it and letting out a sigh.

"Your really hungry huh?"

"They er...don't let me eat much." Bonnibels eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"But..you need food!"

"Yeah...well thanks for the sandwich but i need to get my homework done."

Two hours went by with marceline and bonnie joking and laughing. Bonnibel was now looking out the small window with her hands holding onto the ledge. Marceline truly thought she looked beautiful.

"Your pretty cool bonnibel."

"Is that your way of saying we're friends?" Bonnibel asked, her eyebrows raised with amusement.

"Maybe.." The pink haired girl grinned before packing everything away.

"As much as I'd love to stay here longer i have to get back home." She pulled out another sandwich and handed it to marceline. "don't worry..I'll bring you something tomorrow."

Marceline followed her downstairs and watched as she walked back to her house. Her father shouted at her to close the door because it was letting the cold air in.

"Yes father." She called back to him.

After thirty minutes of sitting on the floor in her room she decided to try the whole 'hero' thing out again.

The hoodie, luckily, was made in one size so it didn't hang off of her body like all her other shirts. She rumaged through her bag and took out the knife she had hidden in one of the inside pockets.

She quietly tiptoed downstairs and left the house, making sure not to wake her lazy family. Her first thought when she went outside was that it was really quiet. Her second thought was what the hell was that?!

It was a small shriek for help coming from the park nearby.

"It better be something import-" She cut herself off when she rounded the corner; Infront of her was a tall, blonde boy grinning to himself as he shoved bonnie harshly onto the ground.

"Get the hell away from her!" She commanded, walking quickly towards him.

"or what?" The boy turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his grey eyes. Marcelines eyes widened when she saw the scar across his cheek. It was Ash.

"Or I'll finish that scar you have there." Ash smirked and turned around, looking at marceline dead in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare." he drawled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Bonnie, get behind me." The pinkette nodded and ran past marceline, crouching beside a bin.

"Your gonna regret it."

"Like your going to regret harassing this young girl? i don't think so matey." Ash roared in anger and ran towards her, eyes still locked with hers.

Marceline dodged him and tripped him up so he landed face first in the dirt before kicking him onto his back and taking out her knife.

"Would you prefer these or scissors?" His eyes grew bigger with fear, hiding his face behind his eyes. Marceline stabbed the ground beside his ear and bent down over him. "Stay there and count to one hundred."

She turned and saw that bonnibel was still near the bin.

"You coming with?" she asked, smirking when she heard the shaky whispers of '13 14 15' reached her ears.

The pinkette nodded and steadily got up. Jogging to keep up with marceline.

* * *

"Your that saviour aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And your a girl?"

"Uhuh."

"Can i...never mind."

"Can you what?" the two girls were stood outside bonnibels house, bonnie had been asking marceline countless questions throughout the entire forty minute walk back and to be honest, it was ridiculously annoying.

"Er...can i...it sounds stupid.."

"Just spit it out alrea-Mph!" She was cut off by a hand dragging her mask down and a pair of soft, pink lips pressed against hers. Bonnibel stood on her tip toes and leaned forward making marceline have to put her hands on her waist to steady her.

When bonnibel pulled away she turned around and blushed, bringing her fingers up to her lips.

But marceline wasn't finished. Pulling the girl back around she smashed their lips together once more, smirking when bonnibel kissed her back.

The sound of sirens sounded from somewhere down the road and marceline pulled away, hastily pulling her hood down so that bonnibel couldnt see her.

"Erm...thanks for..y'know saving me?" Bonnibel said quietly, looking at the heroes now swollen lips.

"Yeah..i erm gotta go.." Her pale hands brought the mask back up over her mouth and she dashed away, joining the pursuit.

* * *

When marceline walked through the door to form bonnibel couldn't help but notice one thing about her, Her lips. They were swollen.

"H-Hey bonnibel," she muttered, sitting down next to the other girl.

"Here's your sandwich..." bonnibel slowly reached her hand inside her bag and took out another sandwich for marceline who took it and smiled.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" Marceline took an awfully large bite of her sandwich and grinned to herself.

"Nothing its just...your lips are swollen."

"So're yours." she said through a mouthful before realizing what she had just said and began choking. "i mean not that i look at your lips or anything its just that they are and they look swollen, heh..."

Without any warning bonnibel grabbed marcelines red hoodie and pulled her forwards so that there lips met.

It was the exact same kiss from last night, Marceline froze and then hesitantly began kissing back. But if that's the case then...

"Oh my god! drama bomb, Bonnibel and The freak are dating!" The two girls parted quickly and stared at the front of the class room.

"Don't try and deny it, you like that monster don't you?!" Elle shouted in Bonnibel's face, making marceline rather angry. "Aaaw, they're in loooove!" The entire class began laughing, even the teacher had an amused smirk on her face when marceline and bonnie went a bright red.

The rest of the lesson was marceline thinking about bonnibel. Why did she suddenly like someone? a couple of days ago she was sure that death was the only option but now...but now 'fate' has brought them together.

Marceline had read a few books on Fate and Destiny, One of them was very clear about the whole 'one person has a prophecy that only they can fulfil.' Maybe...

Maybe bonnibel was marcelines prophecy, her destiny...her fate.

After a week of bonnibel growing more and more suspicious about marceline and marceline spending more and more time with the other girl she was sure of it.

Bonnibel was a guaranteed loyal friend. She was the only person who would help her out when her mother punished her for anything she did wrong.

One night though, marceline came home and as usuall her mother was out at a bar getting wasted while her father did some paper work.

Or so she thought.

She decided to see if the TV was free and opened the door to the living room. Only to find her father snogging another woman on the couch.

Saying that marceline was shocked was an understatement. She was horrified and weirdly...upset. Sure, her parents weren't the kindest parents in the whole world but at least they let her stay there. At least they gave her some food every day.

But this...this isn't what she wanted. this isn't what she expected and so..she ran to bonnibel's house.

Afraid of what might happen if she told her mother what she had seen she ran to her only friend.

Her best friend.

Her girlfriend?


	7. Obsessions

When marceline was welcomed inside of bubblegums house bonnibel immediately noticed the numerous bruises on the girls arms and cheeks but it was the black eye that shocked her the most. Who was doing this to her and why?

"M-Marceline...your..." Marceline looked up at her, it was obvious she had been crying.

"I'll tell you whose doing it as long as you promise not to tell anyone." Bonnibel nodded and looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Pinky promise." She said weakly, marceline smiled faintly before looking down at the ground.

"My mum." she croaked.

Then, marceline found herself being pulled towards bubblegum again, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and bonnibels small freckled nose pressed against her neck.

"Bonnibel, whose this?" Came a voice from the living room.

"This...is my girlfriend."

"Ah, we've heard so much about you marceline! come in, come in!" Marceline nodded and stepped into the room. It was incredibly warm compared to the cold winds outside.

"Bonnibel...how long can i stay?"

"Until Wednesday." Marceline sighed; she'd have to face her mum and dad again for one more day. And with the information she had now...who'd know what could happen?

* * *

"Marceline Abadeer! Where have you been the past two fucking days!?" Her mother screamed, slapping her across the face when she walked into the kitchen.

"I went to bonnibels house."

"And why the hell did you go there?!" Marceline tried to take a step back but her mother held a firm grip on her arm.

"She's...my friend."

"And what are we?!"

"My family.."

"What made you go there in the first place?!"

"Dads cheating on you!" The room went silent, her father was fuming and her mother looked mortified.

There was a yank on the back of her shirt and suddenly, she was thrown outside.

"Don't you ever come back here again!" He roared, throwing her bags onto the ground by her feet. "And Don't go anywhere near simon or we'll call the police!"

* * *

She had been walking all night, her legs were tired and her feet were sore but...she still couldn't bring herself to end everything. the pain, the suffering and the bullying could all just go away if she'd just kill herself.

Marceline waited an entire three days before going to bonnibels house and when she did, she got a big surprise; a For Sale sign was put up in their front yard and the house was completely void of furniture.

"No..Bonnie, how could you?" she whispered weakly, closing her eyes so the tears that were threatening to come out didn't escape.

Everything went by in a quick blur of looking for food and begging passers-by's for money and before marceline knew it, an entire week passed by.

It was on a Saturday that it happened, she fell onto the wall in dizziness and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Marceline is that you?" came a familiar sweet voice.

"Get lost," She growled. "You left me to die!" The bile finally reached the top of her throat as she was sick.

Running was something she found herself doing a lot nowadays. Whether it was from her parents, Elle, school, the police or bonnibel she ran. But this time, she ran straight into Ash.

"Ash, listen-"

"You...your a freak! You did this to me!" Marceline watched in horror as the usually tough Ashton broke down into panicked sobs and gasps.

"Ash, listen i need answers!" She knew that ash would know everything, why she was unloved.

"G-Get away from me!" He shouted, jogging away in a flail of limbs.

He feared her. The Ashton Michelson was scared of her. She thought he knew how to love her but now...it was as if she was a horrific beast that murdered everyone that angered her.

_She came home late again for the third time that week because of a detention Mr. Ericson had given her._

_"Your late!" Marceline jumped when she closed the door and heard her mother from the kitchen. "Why do you always disappoint me?"_

_The first hit came across her face sending the teen falling into the door. The next was more of a slap, knocking her head to the side._

_"That's all you are isn't it? a disappointment!"_

When marceline turned the next corner she was surprised to see her dad, with a different woman than before.

"Carol, listen...i love you." The woman grinned and marceline turned around, not wanting to see another make out session starring her dad.

_The days after the incident with Ash a lot went on in marcelines life. Ash left town, Her mother was as violent as ever and her father was away on business trips all the god damn time._

_"Marceline...if you want i could get mother to let you out." Marceline scowled at the door of which her brother stand behind._

_"I don't need your help Lee, I need to die." There was silence after that but marceline could still see the shadows of his feet outside the door. They shuffled about a bit before turning and walking downstairs._

_a few minutes later her mum opened the door and let her out to get food._

_"I don't want you to die..." Her brother whispered weakly, looking her dead in the eye._

_"Its not about whether you want me to die or not. I do and that will be the last time you help me." She growled, pushing him onto the floor and walking off._

Thinking back to it now the business trips were very short to say he went all the way to Australia and back in two days flat. He was probably cheating on her mum back then as well.

"marceline, there you are!" She felt herself being turned around and wrapped up in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

It was then that she realized that bonnibel was the one keeping her in this town. She was the only good person in marcelines life and she couldnt keep her close. If that happened she'd end up chasing her away.

"I've got to break up with you." she said hoarsely, pushing bonnibel away.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I don't want you leaving me like everyone else I've ever dated has." Bonnie nodded understandably and looked up at her.

She was so pretty, so beautiful...

**_Kill her._**

"No."

"No what marceline?"

**_Kill her now!_**

"N-Never mind.."

**_You have the power, the knifes in your bag. Kill her now and prove yourself worthy of your title._**

_Why would i do that?_

**_Because you can. _**

_but i don't want to..._

**_She's right there, her hearts beating and pumping all that blood around her body! She's selfish don't you think? wouldn't you rather have that blood dripping off your hands?_**

_...yes..NO!_

**_Well, there's a lot of people in this town. I'm sure one of them would help you out with your little obsession you have._**

_what obsession?_

**_The obsession for killing and inflicting pain upon others. _**

_who..what are you?_

_**What are you?**_

"Marceline, i asked you a question...Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..im fine."

No she wasn't. She never will be. Everything about her was definitely not okay. Her entire body was shutting down on her and yet she was still alive. The pain was coursing through her veins as she stood there, unable to move because of it.

But it was too late. She was dead.

So why could she still see bonnibel frowning at her? Why could she still move her hand into her fist? and why was she being pulled towards bonnibels new home?


	8. Kill

**Marshall's POV**

I hadn't been home in a while because my father had sent me to do a job for the family business. It was horrific work but it was my only job that i had to fulfil to become stronger and better at things like my father.

When i got it i expected my mother to be screaming at Marceline but instead, i found her and my dad whispering hurriedly to each over.

I chose not to partake in their conversation and sat down at the island where my food was, waiting for me to devour it.

"Marshall. Its time." I looked up to see my father holding a silver pendant with a blue gemstone in the middle. I took it off him and had a closer look at the words inscribed on the metal.

The Vampyre that holds up will be the one to bring everyone down.

Grinning i followed my parents down into the coolness of the cellar where i put the necklace on.

"get in the circle Marshall." I nodded and sat down, crossed legged in the middle of the large red circle. I could just about make out the words surrounding it but chose not to interfere with anything in case something went wrong.

Then, my parents began chanting something. over and over they whispered the same words, gradually getting louder as they went.

"Take one drop of our blood and make it an ocean." They took out small needles and both pricked themselves with it, letting their blood drop into the bowl before me. I watched in awe as the two drops grew larger into a thick black liquid which filled the entire thing.

"Let us drink from each over and feel our strength pour into one." They both knelt down and took a small sip from the bowl before handing it me. It tasted vile yet i still swallowed it.

"Let them be our master and our king. Let them rule the depths of hell." Everything began to get knocked over by the small wind which had formed as my father took my mothers hand in his. "Either allow us to feed or deny us life on earth."

Their eyes began to glow a bright red as they lifted their hands up into the air.

"Let it be a permanent role in life for the child of family Abadeer!" The wind began to get stronger and i began to stand up, knowing what i had to do. Then it happened, after many failed attempts it happened!

_**The other**__. _It shouted in my head, giving me a headache._**The one you drove out of your home! The one whose stronger than HIM! The eldest...Bring me Marceline...Marceline Abadeer...**_

**Marceline's POV**

I had finally gotten away from bonnibel, telling her that i was going to Simon's. she had told me that she would call him in an hour. What was she going to do when she called and she wasn't there?

I heard a slurred voice coming from one of the footpaths.

"C'moon baaaby, i-i only waana snoog." I turned and saw a woman trying to shove away a drunken man.

"I don't even know you!" She yelled, pushing him to the floor. I pulled my hood up and walked towards them. The woman looked up at me and ran off.

_**Kill him. **_

My eyes stung for a split second before the man noticed me and got up.

"Y-Your eeyes are reed."

**_He knows too much, Kill him._**

I pushed him against the wall and snarled, my fingers tightening on his shoulders.

**_Do it._**

I took my knife out of my pocket and pressed it softly against his neck. Then i realized what i was about to do and shook the thought out of my head.

_Why would i kill him?_

_**He was going to rape that woman, would you really let that happen?**_ the voice almost sounded as if it was...teasing me.

_It's not of my damn business._

_**It could be.**_

_I should phone the police._

_**the police are after you. **_

I took the knife away from his throat and took a step back.

I heard the smallest of growls come from him before something in my head snapped. Something about this guy is...bad news...and it definitely wasn't the alcohol.

_**You waited too long.**_

I watched in horror as the mans jaw stretched open, revealing a large set of sharp teeth. Another growl came from the man as he snapped his mouth closed. I heard a sickening stretch of skin and allowed myself to look down at his hands. His nails were growing longer and his fingers looked as if they were joining together.

_**Told you...**_

I once again pinned the...thing against the wall and put the tip of the knife against his neck.

_**If you don't kill him, he's going to kill you...**_

I did it. I ripped through his throat like it was butter and turned away, not wanting to see the corpse.

Something grabbed my ankle and i let out a shaky breath.

**_You thought it was easy?_**

_What is that thing?_

_**Something that needs to be killed! **_

_Yes, but WHAT is it?_

_**Your prey...**_

I turned around and kicked the first thing that i could. My foot impacted on the mans chest and sent him rolling a few feet across the ground, the blood from his throat spreading across the concrete.

_**Now, let me see...it usually takes something like you five stabs with your hands alone but seeing as you have a knife...it should take two.**_

_Something like me? _

_**Just kill it.**_

_It?_

_**KILL IT!**_

An overwhelming amount of anger filled my head as i took the knife and cut it right through his face. I could have vomited right then and there when i saw the man try and close his mouth.

_**Come on! One last stab to the chest should do it! **_

I did as the voice said and brought the blood drenched knife up. The amount of sheer force i put on the knife was utterly outstanding as i watched it sink into the man's torso. The creature let out a gurgle before finally going limp on the ground.

**...They're coming for you.**

_Who?_

**_Everyone...there's a camera up on the wall and you just killed..that. Your going to have to eat up and leave before they arrive._**

_Eat?_

_**Yes eat, you don't think you can kill your prey and leave it for everyone else do you?**_

_I think...I've lost my appetite.._

I finally vomited over the dead body and began to run away. there was one thought that went through my head as i did.

_What the fuck did i just do?_


	9. Un-Explainables

**AN/: Okay this chapter isnt really a normal one. Its basically Marceline rambling to herself about all the confusing things in life. If you decide not to read im okay with that but i just have one thing to say. There might be some hints as to what the voice is and why its there. **

**:)**

* * *

When i was younger i always thought that when you killed someone you either had to have a reason or you crazy.

Does that mean I've gone mad?

Obviously i have because i was listening to a voice inside of my head. A voice that demanded the man had to be killed.

Well, i thought he was a man. In truth he was some sort of...hi-breed animal thing that 'needed' to be killed. That was what the voice said.

He also told me to kill bonnibel. Does that mean she's one of him?

No, no. I felt that there was something bad about that guy before he...transformed. It was weird, it wasn't like the voice, it was more like an instinct that i had absolutely had no control over. If i did i think i would've killed Elle already...

The weirdest thing is...i cant get my head around what both the guy and the voice is.

The voice referred to me as an object or animal like he had with the man but..i wasn't like him was i? The man had said my eyes were red right after my eyes stung, that's physically impossible because my eyes were naturally chocolate brown.

The voice also said that i was to eat the dead body which is an absolutely disgusting idea. It also thought of me as some sort of predator because he said that the man was my prey.

Its strange to sit and wonder about the super-natural isn't it? you just cant explain how it works or how it is because it just...is. That probably made no sense what so ever but i bet that at the same time it did, just a little.

See? i could sit here and ramble about all the little things, all the un-explainable's and yet the're all explainable! the impossible thing about the topic is its just not in detail.

The other thing is, is that the voice said i had a obsession with killing and hurting others. Now, don't get me wrong. I'd get a kick out of punching elle in the face but..kill her? I don't think i could bring myself round to it.

But i just killed a innocent man.

When i say innocent i mean that he was absolutely viscous and creepy and horrifying.

I don't know why im thinking all this because..when i was younger i thought Santa and the Easter bunny was real.

Kids are so easy to manipulate.

Jesus im getting a bit sidetracked.

I want to talk with the voice again but ive noticed something that it does, It only appears when some things about to happen or it has something to say about the situation.

Why cant it just be simple!


	10. Traces

Marceline was crouched beside an open window, waiting for the family to make their minds up about going out to dinner or staying in.

Unfortunately they decided on staying inside, making marceline growl in annoyance and sneak around to the back where there was an unlocked door.

She could hear the mother of the family grumbling about how 'kids never get out these days' to her husband who just sat there and read his news paper.

Her first idea was to check where abouts the adults were but realized if she did, she'd be caught and probably end up in jail. The second idea was to head up stairs and use their bathroom the freshen up.

"Who are you?" She heard one of the kids demand as she finally washed off all the blood from the...incident.

"Listen..i just came to clean myself up, im not here to cause any trouble."

"Who's there jake?" Another boy, this time younger, came into view. His golden hair was tucked safely away in a lop sided bear hat. Believe it or not Marceline had seen weirder.

"An intruder."

"What's her name?"

"My names Marceline, marceline Abadeer." The eldest boys eyes widened.

"Marceline, your in my physics class right? I'm Jake, Jake dueggo and this is my 16 year old brother Finn hueggo." Marceline looked at Jake for a moment before grinning at him.

"Right, right! your the dude who keeps making fart jokes about the teacher right?"

"Yup, that's me." he said, confidently crossing his arms smiling at the recognition.

"Erm...if you don't mind me asking..What's with the different last names?"

"Oh right, he's adopted."

"Yeah, they found me outside the church in one of the bushes." Marceline looked at him like he had just sprouted a second head.

"You..Your kidding..right?" Finn chuckled at Marceline's reaction and shook his head.

"Nope." Jake said, popping the P.

"At a church..." Finn nodded again. "In a bush?"

"Yeah...it is kinda weird right? they were some rare flower so my mum decided to go and look at them and ended up finding me."

"All right well...that's cool i guess?" Jake and Finn led her to their room and marceline could've sworn she saw jake sniff her.

_**He's like you.**_

_Great, when i don't need you, you talk to me. but when i do, you don't._

**_The eldest one i mean, not the blonde one though...i am getting a rather strange vibe from the youngest one. _**

_your not going to make me kill them are you? _

Nothing. God damn it!

"Hey, listen as much as I'd love to stay here i cant. I've got to leave." Finn frowned but let her sneak down stairs.

"Marceline, will you come back soon?" He was like a puppy, always wanting to be with somebody...even if that somebody just murdered somebody else.

"Sure kiddo."

* * *

Marshall followed his parents towards Clinton street. He could smell the remains left of Marceline's savage attack.

"Do you really think she's stronger?" He asked.

"If the master says so, then yes."

"Why didn't we notice before?" His mother hissed in Hudsons ear when they found themselves a few steps away from the path.

"Because i, like everyone else in this family, expected it to be Marshall."

"Wait, so she has no idea what she's capable of?" His father nodded. "Dude, that's dangerous! Like, uber dangerous!"

"Which is why..we have to find her before she makes any more mess." Marshall followed Hudson's glare and saw the body of a man.

"But why would she kill someone when she has no idea what she's doing?"

"Exactly, she's getting help from somebody and we're going to find out who. If she isn't then some things obviously wrong and we have to help her."

"Why couldn't it have been Marshall instead of her?" Hudson shrugged and inhaled deeply, looking for marceline.

"She's gone south. this tracks getting old though...she could be anywhere..."

* * *

**Bonnibel's POV**

I was doing some extra school work when my mum called me down urgently. It was unusual for her to interrupt my studies so i knew it must have been important.

"Bonnibel, come and look, there's been a murder not far from here!"

"_A young woman whom we believe to be the Saviour was caught on camera, Tearing a man apart. We are in possession of the tape but have been informed that it is truly too gruesome to put on TV_." No..no, why would Marceline do that? Well..if it even was marceline. "_Her victim has not been identified; the corpse was ripped to shreds and the video is too dark to make out a face._"

A commercial about Colgate Toothpaste came on and bonnibel sighed, looking at her mother.

"Do..Do you think it is her?"

"I'm not sure..It definitely looked like her but the man was apparently harassing a woman before the entire incident. If it was her she had a reason...but not one to murder someone like that."

"yeah.."


	11. Super-Natural

**Marshall's POV**

We have been searching for a while now, dad keeps picking up more tracks of humans she's interacted with.

He turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"Marshall...Go back to where the man was killed. If what i think is true then he wasn't a normal person and if that's the case then there's going to be al lot of people after her."

"Why do i have to go back?"

"Like i said, there's al lot of people after her. Maybe a few of them decided to investigate the attack." I sighed and walked away from my parents, it was only a few minutes walk back to the incident anyway.

But before i even got there i was pulled into a park and shoved into a wall. There were around four policemen crowding around me.

"Are you familiar with the Demonic Saviour?" i nodded my head and straightened up. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, leave me alone. I'm supposed to be going somewhere."

"Not until you tell us more about the girl." An idea crossed my mind.

"She's my sister but if you bring her to me and my parents instead then we'll help you out with something else my friends." I watched as three of the men began to grow cat ears and whiskers while the other man's skin changed to look as if it was made of stone.

The men's skin began to sprout ginger and black tufts of fur.

"How did you know?" One of them hissed, his eyes resembling a cats.

"I'm familiar with super-naturals like you." They looked up into my eyes as they flashed red, a normal sign that i was a demon.

"Your only a halfling!" The statue-like man growled, shoving a stone finger into my chest.

"And your only a gargoyle, i can tear you apart."

"If we're going to help each over out we might as well exchange names. Mine's Harrison." Harrison removed the finger and took a step back.

"My name's Rodney, of the Khatines."

"Leroy."

"Damien."

"Well lads, im Marshall-lee Abadeer. If any of you find my sister bring her to me."

"Your an Abadeer?" Leroy asked quietly, his eyes widening.

"Yes. One question though...If your a Khatine then what are you doing here?"

"We were sent to kill the girl."

"My sister?"

"Yes...she had killed one of the Shape shifters from the other side."

"That man was...a shape shifter?"

"Yes, he was initially ours to kill but when he left the over world your sister found him, still a little dazed from the sudden transportation. She killed him so we were sent to kill her by the master."

"The..master wants her dead?"

"Well...not necessarily. we Haven't heard from him since you lot did the ritual."

"Al right, new plan. If you find her you don't kill her nor do you make yourself obvious. You follow her until she stops for rest. then you tell me where she is, okay?" Everyone nodded and we all split up.

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I had to keep moving. Keep hiding.

**_Your family is looking for you._**

_Why, i thought they hated me._

**_They realized your one of them._**

_What does that even mean?_

**_Behind you. Your brother is hiding in that coffee shop_****.**

I slowly turned around and sure enough my brother was staring at me from the coffee shop window.

He grinned and waved at me before getting up and walking out.

_**Kill him.**_

_He's my brother!_

_**He's your rival.**_

"Don't run away this time." I looked up and noticed that his eyes were also red. Was that a normal thing now?

"Get away from me, you don't know what I've done."

"You killed a man." He said as if it was the most casual thing to do.

**_Your hungry for more though aren't you? i can see it all right here in your pretty little dark mind. You do have an obsession with killing, you cant get enough of it can you?_**I ignored the voice and focused on Marshall instead.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a Half Demon too y'know..Though mum and dad did think i was the chosen child..."

"What are you..Half Demon?!"

**_Oh right, sorry i forgot to tell you that part. Your a super-natural Congratulations! _**

_So what are you?_

**_I'm an Incubus.._**

_Your a male demon who has sex with females when there asleep?! I have a demon rapist in my head?!_

**_That's just a myth.._**

_And Demons aren't?_

"Don't listen to him marceline." I froze, how did Marshall know?

"Don't listen to who?"

"The incubus inside your head." his voice was soft as he gently tapped his knuckles against my temple.

_**Kill him. kill him. kill him.**_

_I...don't want to._

"You have so much power..." I heard a soft clink and saw that he had grown two small fangs. His eyes once again flashed red. "Far more then you could ever imagine..."

"Marshall-lee Abadeer do you really think im that stupid!?"

_**But he's right, your the strongest of the two of you. Your the powerful one. The one with the magic coursing through your blood. I've been in here for 1000 years, feeding on your thoughts and memories. **_

"M-Magic?" i said quietly,

**_Of course you do. Its only natural for the strongest to have magic. _**

"Dad knows more about it then me Marce. You have to come with me, the other super-naturals are coming for you and you don't know how to fend them off."

"Fine. Only because i have no clue what the hells going on."


	12. Explanations

Marceline followed Marshall through alleys and fields. At one point she wanted to ask where they were going but decided against it knowing it would only confuse her more.

Every now and then she'd go dizzy, like the time when she was with Bonnibel but without the horrible sickly feeling.

And every time she did, her vision blurred and her eyes stung. Anger welled up inside of her every time they saw another person.

"M-Marshall...i don't know what's happening." Marshall stopped and walked towards her.

"You need to eat something." He looked around the big open field and smirked when he saw a small rabbit. "Go get it, it'll help you."

She took a deep breath and ran towards the unsuspecting animal, hands gripping onto its body as she picked it up.

_**Kill it. Kill. it. Eat it!**_

Marceline looked at Marshall who smiled at her before biting down on the rabbit. It tasted..not too bad actually. Though the thought of killing a poor defenceless animal was sick and wrong to her it helped with the pain and dizziness.

"Good job Marce." Her brother praised, taking out a tissue and handing it to her. "You might wanna.." he gestured to her mouth and Marceline raised a brow. "Wipe the blood off?"

"Oh, right."

"Not long now Marce, i promise."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Pandemonium." he stated, squinting in the sunlight. Marceline's mouth began opening and closing, almost like a fish out of water.

"The...The capital of hell?" Marshall nodded and continued walking in the direction of a large forest.

"You know...We're all anathemas, you're the biggest anathema there is now but that's just because everyone hates you."

"Gee thanks."

"No, not like that..well yeah, exactly like that. No. I mean the only reason you're the new chosen demon queen thing is because you hate yourself more than anyone. Even Satan likes himself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've been alive a lot longer than you think Marceline. You're an Aeon."

"Can you stop using all these fancy words Marshall."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Well yeah. Pandemonium means Chaos and whatnot. an Anethama is something that is shunned deeply disliked and Aeon means something that's old or aged." She surprised herself when all that knowledge spilled out of her mouth.

"You know...I've read about the master in a book and it says your supposed to be omnipotent. So much so that you kill the master and reign over the depths of hell."

"I've read about something to do with hell as well...said that if a person was sent to hell they would make others their thralls, only if the subject was willing enough."

"So who are you going to make your thrall?"

"im not submitting anyone into thraldom. Its stupid and weird."

"Your stupid and weird." Marceline scowled at Marshall who just smirked and shrugged, walking into the forest.

"So...Let me get this straight, im supposed to go all the way to hell and unwillingly rule there while you get to sit and watch?"

"You also supposed to be 'the sempiternal' one which means-"

"I know what it means Lee." She growled, kicking a branch in annoyance.

"Stop being so malign Marceline."

"I can't help it! this role of being a demon queen is being forced onto me and i don't know the first bloody thing about hell."

"Well, the thing you tore apart was a disambiguator which is a shape-shifter. They're pretty nasty but nothing that a mere mortal couldn't handle."

"Okay so..." She stopped when she heard someone talking from one of the bushes nearby. "Marshall-lee tell me you here that."

"Leroy, Damien. Where are the others?" Marceline gasped when she saw two cat-like people emerge from the shrubbery.

"The statues...they're everywhere."

"What, they're supposed to be in empyrean. That's not possible how did they get out?"

"The gods sent them." Marshall screwed his face up and looked down at the ground. "we have to get Marceline to my parents, quickly." The set off jogging and before Marceline knew it, she was standing in front of a small shack.

"What the..."


	13. Full-Demon

**A/N: alright first of all i'd like to say a huge thank you to all of my wonderful followers and to those of you who have taken your time to review. Secondly, im afraid the chapters will get a little less frequent because aswell as the two storys on here that im working on im also working on my other books over on . (User: Jokerbatman232) **

**Dont worry,** **i'll make sure that Finn and Jake get another appearance soon and there will be more bubbline but for now im focusing more on making the plot easier to follow. If you have any questions just PM me or put it in your review. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

When will something actually be the thing that it looks like!?

The shack wasn't a shack at all, it was 'The Gateway To Hell.' As Marshall liked to call it. Marceline looked through the 'Door' and saw that when Marshall walked through he began glowing.

"Come on Marceline." His voice echoed as marceline stepped through the portal aswell.

The room they were in was dark and smelled like rotting corpses, go figure.

"I'm supposed to rule this place?" Marceline asked the no longer glowing Marshall who nodded and carried on walking forwards, Damien and Leroy quick on their heels.

As they went through yet another door marceline let her jaw drop; thralls, more cat people, lizard things, weird stone creatures and were wolfs were all going about there daily lives...in hell.

"Welcome to hell." Marshall whispered to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards what looked like a large church.

The doors automatically creaked open and Marceline peered over her brothers shoulder. There was a man with pitch black hair and equally black eyes grinning at them from across the long room.

"Marceline Abadeer i presume?" she noticed that the man had a row of incredibly sharp teeth and that his nails were a reddish colour.

"Marceline...this is Satan."

_**Your going to have to kill him im afraid.**_

_He's the master?_

**_No no no no...You need to kill Satan be promoted to a higher place in hell._**

_So, whose the master?_

**_Doesn't matter at this exact moment does it? KILL HIM!_**

"Whose going to start this?" She growled, walking nearer to him.

"Start what my dear?"

"I've got to kill you." He began laughing and looked her dead in the eye, his black ones were rather eerie now that she was closer.

"You think you can kill me?"

"I know i can kill you." She felt her eyes sting again, signalling her that she was about to loose all self control.

Of course the devil saw this and his amused expression quickly turned into one of fear and worrie.

"Do you know what happens if you kill me?"

Say yes!

"Yes."

"My name isn't actually Satan you know...its Devon."

"And why do i care?"

"I didn't know i said you di-" Marceline let out once last snarl as her hand shot out and gripped around Devons neck. His choked gasps filled the room as put even more pressure onto his throat.

**_You have the strength to rip his throat out..._**

_How do i do it?!_

_**Close your eyes and remember the thrill you got from killing the shape shifter... **_

She did as the un-named incubus said and before she knew it her hand was covered in the warmth of thick black blood.

"Marceline, you did it!" She grinned menacingly and brought a finger up to her mouth, letting the blood touch her lips before her tongue darted out. Her entire body felt like it was exploding.

**Marshall's POV**

I watched in awe as my sister transformed into a full Demon, her eyes glowing a permanent red and two black horns sprouting out of her skull. I could just about see her teeth grow onto fangs as she screamed in agony.

She fell to the ground with a thud, i walked over to her as she closed her eyes and began breathing heavily.

"Marshall..." I crouched onto the ground and before i could say anything her eyes shot open and she hissed at me.

"Calm down...your a full demon now. You look great..." Marceline growled and shoved me onto the floor, punching and kicking me.

"Sorry... i cant help if im one of the sins." i informed her when she stopped her rampage.

"Which one...am i?"

"Its pretty simple...I'll let you work it out later on."

"And you are...?"

"I'm lust...i want either money, food, fame, power or sex most of the time."

"I'm all of them aren't i...im going to go through all the different ones." I saw a tear roll down her cheek and sighed, helping her up off the ground.

"And all the different phases."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Satan was a demon so your now a demon. Lucifer is an Arch angel, Jesus is an angel, im pretty sure there's a few fallen angels we have to take out along the road..and the master is a vampire."

"C-Can i...not look like this?" She stammered, raising a shaky hand to trail her fingers down the black horns.

"Ah, right!" I reached into my pocket and retrieved a silver ring with the words 'Those who look will not be able to see.' engraved on the outside. "Here, put that on and you'll look as good as new!"

"Sure.." She slipped the ring onto her middle finger and in an instant her horns retracted back into her head as did her nails. "Okay, alright..Erm...what now?"

"Now, we have to get out of here and find mum and dad."

"Can't i just die?"

"You can't."

"Give me something sharp and ill prove you wrong."

"No, i mean you cant. Your a demon now. Your immortal."

_**Your mind is even creepier than your sisters...and much much dirtier..**_

_I thought i got rid of you months ago._

**_Oh please you cant get rid of me._**

_You still haven't answered my question from last year either, Who put you in our minds?_

_**Your mother..Your real one i mean.**_

_Lucifer has no magic. She isn't powerful enough._

_**She was...when she was pregnant with Marceline. She used the magic from her to make sure your father could help her but it backfired and now both of you are stuck with me.**_

"Marshall, c'mon i need to speak with my gi-Friend..my friend."


	14. Soaring Into The Abyss

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Look whose back with quite a few chapters in store for you. Maybe, just maybe I'll post some chapters after this one. Maybe.**

**But anyway. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for my absence. **

**Marshall is in bold.**

**Marceline is in italics.**

**And The Voice is in both. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Now that Marceline was a creature of the dark she knew she had to stay away from people. To never interact with someone until she learned how to control her new-found 'Powers'. It never occurred to her that school was going to be difficult until she walked into her third period.

"Marceline, where have you been the past few days?" She glared at the teacher and strode over to her desk, sitting down a little too powerfully. She'd been putting up with this shit all morning and now, it was getting far too frustrating for her liking and to be honest, she would love to end it.

"I was ill." She spat as the man continued to stare at her expectedly. Ellen snorted and finally marceline had something to beat the crap out of when lunch arrived.

_**My, my...You are rather easily aggravated aren't you?**_

She ignored the voice and instead focused on trying not to break her pencil in half.

_**Aw, am i getting the silent treatment off of the little girl with no friends? Well i suppose i deserve it, i still haven't told you my name have i? **_

The pencil snapped into two pieces, alerting a few people around her. She let out a small growl and pulled a pen out of her pocket, making sure to not break this one.

_**Its Gregory by the way. **_

The teacher droned on and on.

_**But everyone just calls me Greg. **_

A cough erupted from a scrawny brown haired boy in the front row.

_**Your still not going to talk to me? **_

The wind began to pick up, blowing the blinds around and making the curtains come to life.

_**So...how's life?**_

_Why the fuck do you care? Actually no, why are you in my head? I don't have time to deal with you right now so could you please please please be so kind as to fuck off?_

The bell finally rang and Marceline was one of the first students out. She gripped the strap on her bag so much that her palms began to sting from her nails which were digging into her flesh.

When she realized that the next period she was sat next to Bonnibel she thought about ditching to go and rip a tree out of a ground. Just a thought.

"Marceline?" It was a familiar voice, but not the one she had expected.

"What are you doing here Ash?" She turned to face him, anger written across her face.

"Your her aren't you? The so called hero whose been running around the streets at night." Marceline shoved passed him and entered the fourth lesson. Her head hurt and her eyes stung every time she blinked but there was no rest for a hero. If you could even call it that.

Bonnie's face lit up like a Christmas tree once Marceline was sat at her desk and suddenly, everything that was annoying her was gone.

"I'm sorry i left without telling you and I'm sorry for breaking up with you but i just don't want to hurt you and don't take it personally but right now, i just want to be left alone ok?"

"I love you." The pinkette whispered.

"I know and i want to love you back and i do but i just cant at the moment and i hate myself so so so so so much." Bonnie smiled understandingly and put her hand on marcelines, squeezing it a little before returning to taking notes.

**_She hates you._**

_No._

**_I hate you._**

_Then fuck off._

**_Everyone hates you._**

_Thanks for the obvious, what's next, Today is Tuesday and im currently at school?_

**_You cant love her._**

And he was right. She couldn't.

_But i will._

**_And if you hurt her?_**

_Then I'll kill myself. _

_**That will only hurt her more.**_

* * *

The last two lessons flew by pretty quick with Bonnibel helping her with what she had missed and soon, she was stood in the kitchen eating as much food as she could.

"Haven't heard much of that saviour, i have a feeling that she's planning something." Marceline shrugged and put the sandwich down.

"She's probably fed up of being misunderstood all the time."

"Well the way she killed that man on the corner of Clinton street I'd say that she could think a lot better with a bullet in her head." Marceline stopped mid bite and once again put the sandwich down on the plate, turning to Peter as she did so.

"Yeah...listen I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" The man nodded and watched as Marceline ran upstairs.

* * *

After she put her outfit on she climbed out of the window and down the wall, her climbing skills proving to be handy. Once she was out of her room and heading towards the city she stopped and looked down at her hand. She closed her eyes and remembered what Marshall had said to her when they were heading back home after her transformation.

_"You can talk to me through your thoughts if that makes things easier for you and after 24 hours your...lets say your other form for now, you'll sprout wings."_

_"I'll sprout what?!"_

_"Wings." _

It had definitely been 24 hours and now, she might need these so called wings to help her get around easier.

_Marshall...Marshall? _

**Good, we can finally talk.**

**_Oh yipee, I can talk to you both._**

_Fuck off Greg._

**He told you his name?**

_**Thought i was being polite.**_

_Marshall, just tell me how to use my wings._

**Well when you take the ring off the wings will act like another pair arms to you. It'll take a while to get used to but once you've got the hang of it you'll be soaring through the air like you've been doing it your whole life.**

_Can you fly?_

**Nope.**

Great, she was dealing with an idiot and her brother, things couldn't get any worse.

"Better see what i can do then." She muttered before slipping the wring off. There was a tear of fabric from where her horns ripped out of her hood and it felt like somebody was crushing her...her...wings?

_Just like another pair of arms?_

**From what i can remember yeah.**

She stretched the newly acquired 'Limbs' out and yet again there was another tear of fabric, this time from behind her. Her shaky hands began to count off the demonic features.

"Horns. Check." They were slightly twisted and were surprisingly blunt at the ends. "Fangs. Check. Nails. Check." Both could be used to rip someone's heart out and cause extreme pain. Great. "Wings...check." They were black as night and absolutely gorgeous, the moon shone onto them giving them a spooky sort of glow. She began to stretch them once more before folding them back and looking around to see if anyone was looking.

Finding that the street was empty she outstretched them again, flapping them a little as she did so. The thought of flying from the ground seemed a little stupid considering that if she tried that in the city she'd be shot and sent to the government to be tested on.

The city was quiet and so she decided to climb up one of the medium sized buildings, taking deep breaths as she got to the top.

She jumped.

* * *

The wind hit her face like a brick as she dived down towards the ground. It also made it incredibly hard to open her wings.

"No no no..Come on!" She finally stretched them open and began to flap them. She eventually started to rise in the air and soon, she was flying through the cold nights sky.

She brought them in and wrapped them around her as she did a barrel roll, once, twice, three times before noticing a large amount of smoke pouring from a building. She flew in through an open window and tucked her wings back behind her, slowly making her way down a long hall.

"This isn't going to work." She heard someone shout from amidst all the flames and smoke.

"Yes it is, she loves to save people. We have hostages."

"She isn't going to show up."

"Yes she will!" She took this as a cue to step forwards through the large wall of smoke and immediately saw three people turn towards her. However, they definitely weren't expecting to see a winged red eyed beast with horns.

Marceline smirked at their terrified faces and began to walk towards the man in the middle.

"Tell me," She drawled, grabbing his neck with her hands. "What where you planning to do with the hostages once i arrived?" Her nails pierced his skin as he gasped for air, grabbing and clawing at her wrist.

"I-I was g-going to kill them." She lifted him up and stared curiously into his eyes.

"And what if i killed you first?"

"I-I hadn't th-thought of th-that." he rasped before she threw him into the wall, turning just in time to notice the others running towards her, bats in their hands. As the smaller of the two ran closer she grabbed his face and shoved him to the floor, dodging the swing of the man behind her as she did.

"Is that the best you can do?" She roared, feeling the familiar anger swell up inside her.

**_If you kill them then you wont have time to save the innocent people in the other room. _**

_I can do both._

**_No, the building is burning down. _**

_No shit._

**_Fine, kill them quickly._**

_Why are you helping? _

**_The Master._**

_What about the bastard? _

**_He's strong. I'm helping you because one, you wouldn't stand a chance against him and two, there's no use in me not helping. _**

Her foot collided with the third guys stomach, sending him flying into a door. The first guy began coughing, scrambling away towards the exit. She walked over to him and stomped on his back.

"Where are the hostages?"

"Burning alive." The man spat, blood pouring from his mouth. Marceline smiled and picked him up, pinning him to the wall as soon as he was on his feet.

"Tell me or I'll kill you."

"I don't know!" He cried, a thin layer of sweat working across his face as the fire began to get closer. "P-Please don't kill me...i only wanted the reward money for my family...p-p-please." Marceline slammed him against the wall again.

"Stop your begging, if you wanted money then you should have done something that would have been more...possible." With that she brought her knee up to his face and knocked him out. "Where are they?" She screamed at the second guy, making him point a trembling finger over to a door. Then, the entire roof collapsed making her path towards the room blocked by a giant wall of burning wood.

_What do i do now?_

_**You have the strength to move it.**_

Her hands gripped around one of the larger pieces of log and she began to lift it up, shifting it to the side. She did the same with the other ones and soon she was finished. She already knew that it was locked but she tried the door handle anyway before kicking the door in.

A mother and her child were curled up in the corner, crying and shaking. Marceline let them out and watched as they ran down a staircase to safety.

_I don't feel to good._ Her vision began to blur and she began to cough uncontrollably, a small bit of vomit coming up as she did.

_**Inhaling smoke isn't known for being good for you. **_

She stumbled into another room, breathing heavily and falling to the ground. She could hear the faint sound of sirens before blacking out completely.

* * *

When she woke she was still in the building but most of it was destroyed and the fire had been put out, she rolled onto her back and noticed that because the wall had been completely burnt down she could probably escape.

She slowly got up and stumbled forwards towards the large gaping hole. She hadn't been out for too long considering the moon had moved about an inch from when she last saw it. As she stretched her wings out she noticed that some of the feathers had been burnt and singed slightly.

She took off into the dark sky and headed back home, where she put the ring back on. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed upstairs, going straight into her bedroom and pushing her gear into a bag which she kept under her bed. Though she kept the jacket in her hands so that she could make the holes in it more comfortable.

* * *

The next morning Marceline had quickly got changed into a red hooded jacket, a plain white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

With a shout of goodbye to Simon she left and sprinted to school, already five minutes late to lesson.

She burst in and once more, the teacher was the one who was late. Ellen stood, like she did when there was no teachers around, and walked over to her.

"You," She ground out, jabbing a finger into the other girls shirt.

"Get out of my way." This seemed to catch the attention of Ellen who immediately smirked.

"Or what? Your going to beat me up and fly away?"

"Humans can't fly dumb ass." Marceline shoved the purple haired girl into a desk behind her and sat down in her seat. When she looked up Ellen's face was inches away, anger written across her face.

"Yeah, well your not exactly entirely human are you?" She spat, scanning Marceline before her eyes landed on the ring, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Well that's a pretty ring, mind if i take a look?"

"Get stuffed." Ellen was livid. Having just been pushed into a desk by the outcast and said loser having winning her first argument she wasnt having the best of days but hey, free hot dogs on Thursdays right?

"Give me the ring."

"Nope." Marceline smirked up at the girl and raised a brow.

"Girls, whatever are you fighting over now?" The teachers voice came from behind her.

"Marceline stole my dead aunts wedding ring and wont give it back." Marceline blinked; she wasn't expecting that.

"Its my ring..and why would you keep a dead woman's ring?" Ellen's eye's were practically popping out of their sockets.

"Marceline, give her the ring." Marceline's eyes immediately flicked towards the gold and silver ring.

"No."

"Marceline," The teacher said sternly, looking her dead in the eye. "Give her the ring." Marceline swallowed and slowly she began to take the ring off, closing her eyes as it fell onto the table.

She waited.

She waited for the tearing in her head, the stretching at her back, the sharpness in her finger tips and the stinging of her eyes.

It didn't come.

When she opened her eyes Ellen was stood, a confused look on her face as she stared at Marceline, as if waiting for her horns to shoot out or her wings to magically appear. In truth, so was marceline.

"What?" The girl shrieked, ignoring the ring in front of her and leaning in close once more. "B-But..but...but..."

"You taking the ring or is it mine?" Marceline asked, slightly amused at Ellen's gob-smacked face.

"Just...Forget it!"

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

It was pouring it down with rain as i reached the top of the hill, my feet were hurting and my head ringing, telling me to go back, to listen to them, to do as they say.

I wouldn't. I wouldn't serve them now i was no longer royalty, no longer 'special' in their eyes.

There was a crunch of grass behind me and i immediately knew who it was. I tilted my head back slightly and watched as the man drew closer from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing up here?" I smirked and stayed silent for a while. "Answer me Marshall-Lee, what are you doing up here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" My grin got wider as i watched him grow more and more frustrated.

"Tell me, what are you going to do when i tell her?" I frowned, putting a hand in my pocket.

"You can't and you won't." I demanded, turning around to face him. His pink hair reminded me of something, or was it someone?

"Your sister needs to know Marshall."

"I know, I'll tell her later. I promise."

"Later? And what if she's dead later, what are you going to do then?" I thought about the time i told her i wouldn't let her die, i made a pact that day. A pact to say that i wouldn't let my little sister die even if she wanted to.

"I promise Robert, I'm not going to let her die. She's my responsibility, I'm not going to mess it up this time." My voice cracked, making me sound weak and vulnerable. Lucky I'm in front of the only nerd i know who i actually like.

"You didn't mess it up," He breathed, putting a hand on my wet back. "its not your fault that she became the royal one and not you. Its the master's fault." I looked into his blue eyes and glared.

"You cant say that about the master. If he knew that you said that he'd-"

"He'd what Marshall, Kill me? I highly doubt that since i'm your loyal assistant." I blinked, realising that actually he wasnt, not since that im 'the wrong child.' anyway.

"I'm thinking." When i saw his confusion i smiled and shrugged. "I came up here to think, the rain helps and since this hill has a nice view i've come here ever since i was little."

"I bet it looks even more beautiful when its clear." He said, looking up at the grey sky. I ran a hand through my longish black hair and nodded.

"It is, you should come with me next time. Think together." I nudged him and smiled when he chuckled.

"Together." He agreed.

* * *

**Robert's POV **

We walked back in silence, enjoying each overs company and occasionally leaning into one another. Marshall would've been a good king but...something tells me that Marceline was going to change the world somehow, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Do you think anything's going to happen, with Marceline i mean." He muttered as if he was reading my mind.

"I...don't know." There was silence once more, not one of comfort this time, but one of thought and processing. It was like we could hear each overs brains whirring and buzzing, trying to come up with a way to make this easier for both us and Marceline.

The rain eventually stopped but the clouds hung over from above, looking down at us with anger and disappointment.

"You should tell her when you next to see her, its for the best." He looked up and opened his mouth, to say no, to hold it off just that little bit longer?

"Your right, your always right." His red eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth before he carried on walking. I watched his throat bob a little as he swallowed, nervous about telling his sister that she couldn't control her transformations, her powers and more importantly herself. "If you think about how much technology we have in the world right now, we basically decide what we do with our lives and what happens next and i..." He paused, closing his eyes. "I've just decided to tell my sister that she cant defeat the master for a very, very long time."

"Better her knowing than not and going to kill him without any knowledge what so ever." Marshall's eyes opened again and he smirked.

"I just hope he's ready."


	15. Love's Just Another Thing

**A/N: Lookie! A new chapter! *Throws OC's into your face* tee hee.. weeee! ****_(Oh my god i sound so gay -.-) _**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was my first lesson of Wednesday and already i could feel a pretty crappy day coming, Bonnibel wasn't speaking to me for some unknown reason, Ellen is pretty much out to kill me, Mark kept tripping me up in the hallway and now, another new student arriving.

"Everybody, this is Charlie McQueen." A tall brown haired girl came in through the door and my first thought was; she's way too young. But apparently my head had other ideas, there was another clicking feeling in my head and it felt like my brain was on vibrate. I began to fiddle with my ring, something that I've started to do now since Marshall told me to keep it on this morning. What was he doing in my house, you ask? i don't have a clue.

Charlie walked over to the only seat available, the one in front of mine, and sat down with a huff. From what i could see, she didnt really care that everyone was staring at her curiously, but instead focused on gripping hold of a necklace. It was black and in the shape of a heart, only...it looked like a real heart.

"Charlie, would you like to say anything?" I heard the brunette mutter something about 'Comfier seats' and 'Gawking idiots' before she looked up at the teacher.

"Ellen and Mark are dating." Everyone went quiet, except for the slight rustle of clothes as everyone turned to the pair.

"H-How did you know that, we haven't told anyone."

So..its true?

"I had a hunch." but Ellen wouldn't have none of that, she raised a finger and began to stutter.

"F-F-Freak! She's a freak, just like marceline!" I groaned and let my head fall backwards so that i could see her.

"Great, bring me into this why don't you?" Ellen glared and Charlie stayed quiet, searching through her bag for a pen.

"Girls," The teacher said. "Charlie is new here. She is not a freak." My mouth dropped open.

What, am i still a freak?!

"Aw gee, thanks Miss." The teacher sighed and carried on with the lesson. When the bell went i walked out and turned to walk into the cafeteria, only to bump into Jake and Finn. My brain began to vibrate once more, i looked around for Charlie but she was no where to be seen.

"Whoa, hey Marceline." I closed my eyes, thinking about how i could ask him if he was a super like me.

Marshall had told me all about Supers when he came back from his walk. He told me about the Army of Angels and The Demon Imperials.

"Are...you a..."

"Werewolf?" He whispered, looking around before grabbing my arm and pulling me into an empty hallway. "Yeah, Marshall told me all about your predicament." I sighed and looked up at him.

"I have a feeling the new girl, Charlie, is a Supernatural as well." Jake thought for a moment before going incredibly pale.

"Charlie as in...Charlie McQueen right?" I nodded and swallowed, was she here to kill me? "That girl is bad news."

"What...Who is she?"

"An angel, well arch angel..or fallen angel. Anyway, she used to be a god and erm...decided to give up on the whole heaven thing so stole something of gods before leaving, officially making her a fallen angel since she decided to leave but...when god found out he banished her so now she's part fallen part Arch." He took a breath and shook his head. "She's Cupid."

"As in...makes people fall in love Cupid?"

"Do you know any other Cupid?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well...is she safe?"

"Yeah, she still has to do her duty but...the real reason she left is because she figured out that she couldn't fall in love." I thought about that, not being able to love. Or be loved for that matter. No wonder she left.

"That is pretty crappy." Jake nodded and immediately left, going up to Finn who was now sat down at a table. I turned my ring three times before heading outside to where i saw Charlie last, if Jake was right about her being okay then i can ask her about what its like being an angel.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I watched as Ellen and Mark flirted with each over, Ellen giggling as Mark kissed her cheek. I felt someone come up next to me and lean on the wall.

"You seriously get off on this?" It was Marceline. I nodded and grimaced as Mark and Ellen began to make out.

"Unfortunately, yes i do." I heard the pale girl chuckle. "I know you like the pink haired girl. Bonnibel isn't it?" I turned my head just in time to see her tense up before blushing.

"Y-Yeah..."

"I also know that you know about the whole Cupid thing as well."

"How?"

"I heard while putting my stuff in my locker." Marceline nodded and cleared her throat looking away from Mark and Ellen who were now officially grinding up against each over.

"Well, what it like in heaven?" I glared at the wall next to Mark's head and clenched my hands into fists. "I mean...what made you leave?"

"Goodbye Marceline." I was already halfway down the hallway when Marceline realised what i had said.

* * *

As soon as Charlie rounded the corner she walked into someone. She would have fallen too but whoever was in her way had caught her.

"Hey, watch where your-" She cut herself off when she looked into his gorgeous dark hazelnut eyes. His face was dotted with freckles and his mop of brown hair gave him incredibly boyish features but his smile seemed more of a prince charming type that belonged in fairy tales. "Going." She finished, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry," He said, taking a step backwards. "Totally my fault. Name's Emmett." Charlie nodded and ignored the offered hand in front of her. "Your Charlie, right? The new girl."

"I gotta go." She walked further down the hall and away from Emmett, turning another corner she stopped when she saw Marceline and that Bonnie girl. Just like Mark and Ellen they were pressed up against the lockers, mouth moving against mouth and hands roaming over each overs torso's.

Charlie could feel it. She could feel the heat radiating off of them, the energy, the...spark. Every touch, every move made Charlie jealous but she lived off of this. She needed this more than they did.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Charlie found herself being spun around by none other than Emmett.

"Hey, listen. This must have come off or something when we bumped into each over." He held up her necklace and Charlie immediately snatched it off of him.

"Thief." She spat, a familiar word to her ears.

"No no no, it wasn't like that. I just saw it on the floor and remembered you wearing it in lesson."

"Oh so now your a pervert too?" Emmett gave up and shook his head, turning around to go to his next lesson as the bell went. "Thanks." She croaked, her mouth going incredibly dry for some reason. _What are you doing? You think he's going to show you some respect, your CUPID for crying out loud._ Despite the mental fight going on in Charlie's head Emmett turned around and smiled, giving a mock salute before getting lost in a sea of faces leaving Charlie's stomach feeling light and twisted at the same time.

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I could feel every breath she took against my skin, her hands roaming my stomach as my own fingers danced across the back of her neck. It was..incredible. It was only when we needed to breath that we broke apart, looking into each overs eyes before chuckling.

"So..." She began, her hand had found its way to mine, fiddling with my fingers and letting her nails scrape across the back of my hand.

"I guess...we're together again?" I muttered, smiling when she looked up at me.

"Yeah, i mean if that's what you want..." My lips pressed against her cheek before i leant back onto the lockers behind us.

"That's what I've always wanted." I breathed, making her giggle and kiss me again. Then, the bell went and we parted to our different classes. The taste of her lips lingered on mine for a while during lesson, making me lick my lips every now and then.

"Hey," I looked behind me, only to see Ellen glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and continued to scribble notes down. "Marceline," I raised my brow and looked up again, turning my head to the right before looking back down at my paper where, funnily enough, a scrunched up piece of scrap paper had made its way to my desk. Unscrewing it i found a doodle of me and bonnie kissing. It was signed with the letter C in an actual heart, i turned my head, to the left this time, and saw Charlie smirking at me. I stuck my middle finger up at her and she returned it with enthusiasm.

"You were watching us?" I hissed, adding another stick man to the doodle before throwing it back.

"Hey, i get off on that stuff. Remember?" I silently laughed as Charlie scanned the improved drawing, scowling at me playfully as she stuffed it in her bag.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait."

"I've got all lesson." She muttered, twirling her pencil between her fingers with a bored expression on her face.

"So if me and Bon..." I laughed quietly before regaining myself. "Did it then you'd...y'know..? Like it?"

"No, I'm not a pervert if that's what you mean."

"Well that's good, your still not getting an invitation." Another crude hand gesture from Charlie and i began to jot down what the teacher was saying about revision for next Tuesday.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

After a rather entertaining Maths lesson with Marceline i made my way to Drama where as soon as i walked in i immediately saw the boy who i ran into. He had apparently seen me and flashed one of his prince like smiles, i rolled my eyes and sat in one of the empty chairs scattered around the room.

"Alright class," The teacher, miss Miles, called over the students. "Get into pairs of two, since this is a new class i would like you to work on anything you like, Freeze frames, Improvisation, anything at all!" I groaned and looked around the room, desperately searching for someone other than Emmett.

"Looking for me New Girl?" Emmett turned me around like he had when giving me my necklace back and smiled another one of his smiles.

"You wish," He pouted and leant against a table which had been pushed against the wall to create more room. "Shove off." I mumbled, walking away before he could say anything else.

There was another girl in the corner talking to Miss about..something or other and a boy who was now in the corner, flicking a lighter on and off for his amusement.

"Okay," i breathed, running a hand through my hair and letting my eyes flick between my options. "Not a lot going for you here Charles." Yes, i like to call myself Charles when im alone and yes, i am aware it's used for a boys nickname but that doesn't stop me from using it.

And then, Prince Charming was talking to the red haired boy with the lighter. I turned around and walked over to the girl who had been talking to the teacher.

* * *

Turns out the girl, Hayden, was lighter boy's twin sister, hence the same red hair and freckles, and was talking to Miss Miles about allowing him to use the lighter during lessons. She said it was a way of 'Anger release' and it 'Helped him to concentrate more in lessons.' A load of bullshit if you ask me but hey, everyone has there weird rituals right?

"Charlo, what's your next lesson?" Emmett was now next to me, that stupid smile plastered onto his face.

"English and don't call me that unless you want your balls ripped off."

"Great, we're in the same lesson! I sit-"

"In the front, i know." I stopped at my locker and took out my English textbook. I closed the door and began to walk to English 4, Emmett once again tagging along when suddenly, none other than Ellen tripped me up. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to impact with the ground only...only Emmett went and fucking caught me again.

"We have got to stop doing this." He chuckled as i opened my eyes, staring into those deep brown orbs. "Anyways, i gotta go get my textbook. See you in English." That's when i felt the tug on my little finger, the feeling of something wrapped around it, trapping it in eternal imprisonment. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

"No no no no no...this cant be happening. this literally cant be happening." I looked down at my hand and saw it, it being a red string attached to my pinkie finger. It vanished as soon as i laid my eyes on it but i knew it was there.

"And what happened to going to lesson?"

"Fuck off lover boy." I growled, pushing him into a wall and heading into the complete opposite direction to English.

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

Why did the teacher have to be fucking late to lesson every time Ellen was being bitchy? i swear, i think the purple grape was paying her to just not come to lesson.

"Go on then, show us your wings."

"I don't about where you come from but here, we don't have wings." There where scattered ooh's from around the room.

"I've heard there as black as your very soul." I stood up and clenched my fists, grinding my teeth together as she smirked at me.

"Yeah, well i heard they're as black as Mark's lungs since he smokes so many fags." My face stung after she slapped me, once, twice, three times before she grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to her.

"You sick, lying, evil, heartless bitch." and then, my nose was bleeding and so so so so much anger filled me that i didn't even care any more. I slapped, punched and even kicked the little twat as she did the same.

It was only until Mark stood and grabbed me from behind that i realised that with the ring on i was weak. Ellen kicked my stomach and knee'd me in the face before they both let me fall to the floor, leaving to go and clean themselves up.

The door opened and in walked the teacher, paying no attention to me she sat down at her desk and simply said, "Marceline, get off the floor. Everyone turn to page 306 and carry on from last lesson."

* * *

The next few days were living hell for Marceline until Friday afternoon. She had just gotten out of her last lesson, History, which she had with Charlie and Jake. All three of them were pulled into an empty hall way by Marshall-lee.

"Me, you and Jake. Lets go kill an Angel." Marceline smirked, looking over at Jake who nodded and grinned at her brother.

"If your going to heaven then can i come? I have some things to do up there." Marshall stared at Charlie before realising who she was.

"But, you were banished." Charlie shrugged, Marceline sighed and nodded.

"Let her come with us Marshall. I mean, she can go and do whatever it is she wants to do while we go kill some random angel."

"Hercules is not some random Angel. He's a part time God." Marceline gave her brother an 'Are you actually shitting me?' look which he replied with the signature Abadeer smirk.

"Lets go kill an angel!" Jake said as Marshall took a small piece of glass out of his pocket.

"Before we go, can you stop thinking about your girlfriend already?" Marceline blushed, forgetting that this was Cupid she was talking to.

"No." She mumbled, following what everyone else was doing and putting her hand on the glass.


	16. Eat, Kill, Love, Repeat

**A/N: NSFW! **

**That's right, i writ a really crappy smut scene and was willing to share it with you.**

**I ****_really _****want to carry on my other fics: The Tattoo Parlour and For You but i've gotten a writers block. Your lucky that i can still write chapters for this. **

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

It was fairly quiet in the large white marble building. It looked the same as before but somehow different; ever since The Master started killing all the Angels God decided to up the security a little by adding more guards to the palace.

"Good luck," I breathed, turning to the other three who were now on the floor from the bad landing. Jake got up and was soon followed by Marshall.

"Wait, you mean your not coming with us?" Marshall helped his sister up as i shrugged, watching as Marceline dusted herself off.

"Nah, i got some...personal business to attend." And with that, i left without another word.

* * *

"What do you think she meant by 'Personal Business?' She isn't going to murder everyone is she?" Jake asked, staring at Marshall who was now looking up at the ceiling.

"I dunno." Marceline said, joining her brother. Jake squinted up at the large black cross that was dangling from the ceiling.

"Shouldn't we be killing someone?" He asked, snapping the pair out of their trance.

"Yeah, its through their." Marshall looked over to a pair of large wooden doors and walked over to them, followed by the others. They opened them and found that they led to what seemed to be a training room, where none other than Hercules was stood, swinging a sword at a wooden dummy.

"This seems too easy..." Marceline whispered, getting the attention of the ginger god.

"And...who would you be?" He asked, tightening his grip on the weapon. Marshall and Jake shoved Marceline infront of them.

"I'm your new personal trainer." Marshall slapped his palm onto his forehead before grinning and nodding at Hercules. Marceline began to wander around the room, occasionally opening a cupboard or drawer, before she came to a door. She opened it but before she had the chance to have a proper look Hercules cleared his throat.

"That would be the toilet." Marceline froze and closed the door, giving a pretty satisfied look.

"Yes..." She said as she turned to the god. "Where would the weapons be?" Hercules swung his sword round and pointed it to another cupboard, Marceline stared as if she was offended at the weapon before opening the door and taking two swords out, passing one to Marshall.

"My assistant would like to know where the...erm...beds are?" Hercules arched a brow before jabbing Marshall in the chest with the sword.

"This one?" Marceline shook her head and watched as the Angel moved the weapon towards Jake, prodding his neck with the end.

"Why am i the assistant?" Jake groaned as he followed Hercules out the room.

"So, we wait for them to come back and kill him?" Marshall nodded and began to swing his sword around.

"Can i keep this?"

* * *

I was stood outside the throne room, waiting for the guards to stop talking to God about how another Angel had gone missing last night. As soon as they left i walked in, getting Gods attention almost immediately.

"Charlie McQueen, How nice it is to see you again." I looked up into his light green eyes and glared.

"Your happy to see me? after what, i..i stole from the weapons department, called you a jolly bastard and not to mention that time i screwed up and became your 'Little disappointment', your happy to see me?" Gareth sighed and stood up, walking down the entire length of the room to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you another chance, stay here and I'll find a way to make you an angel again." I scowled and shook his hand away.

"Make me." He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You know i cant."

"Great," I drawled, rolling my eyes.

"Tell me, why have you come back if your not here to stay?" He asked quietly, leading me towards the three thrones with a hand on my back.

"I need to tell you something." We sat down and suddenly, i felt so small on the large chair. "There's a boy...and i think I'm in love with him." Gareth chuckled and smiled at me.

"And why is that a problem?"

"You said i cant fall in love." I leaned back and threw my legs over the arm of the throne. Another chuckle escaped his lips.

"Everyone has a soul mate Charlie, I thought you of all people would know that."

"Yeah but he's a jerk." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"What's his name?"

"Emmett."

"Let me tell you something." He relaxed a little and leaned forward, his green eyes softening slightly. "I know nothing about love, you know everything. And yet here you are saying that your 'Soul mate' is a jerk. I don't know about you but I'd say you haven't given this Emmett boy a chance."

"But i don't like him, he literally make's me feel sick."

"Nerves?" He suggested with a wink. I shook my head and stood up.

"I highly doubt it."

"You'll be back." he called once i reached the door, i ignored him and walked away.

The hallways seemed never ending as i searched for the others, at first i thought that i was walking in circles until i found something that i hadn't seen in a long, long time.

A glass case stood underneath a portrait of me. It was actually me.

"I look hot." I said with a smirk before opening the case and grabbing the first thing. It was my Knife of Hearts that i rarely used. I ran my finger along the blade and accidentally punctured it at the tip, i watched as the blood ran down to my palm before wiping it on my jeans and taking out the second thing in the case. My red leather jacket which i had made especially, it had the words Charlie's Angels written in white on the back which made me grin whenever i saw it, now it just makes me remember.

The third and final object in there was my trusty bow, i had already taken the arrows when i left but forgot the bow. It was pink, unfortunately, and never missed a shot. I put the jacket on and put the bow over my shoulder before pocketing the knife and once again headed towards where i thought the others would be.

* * *

"Tell me...who are you again?" Hercules panted, now on the floor, Marceline's sword threatening to slit his throat as Jake and Marshall stood behind her.

"We're Super." Marceline muttered, moving her sword to his chest.

"Sneaky.." Marshall said with a smirk.

"Secret.."

"Agents." Everyone turned to look at the door to see Charlie stood, leant against the wall, with a smirk.

"Charlie McQueen, your back?" Hercules stared at the brunette, his eyes blinking several times before she spoke.

"I had a chat with God," She paused before walking over to him, Marceline backed away and watched as she helped the man up. "He said that i could become an angel again."

"And you declined?"

"Obviously."

"So," The ginger boy swallowed and looked back at the others. "Your agents?" Charlie rolled her eyes and nodded to Marceline who swung her sword down at Hercules shoulder, cutting his arm clean off. His bright red blood stained the floor as it pooled around his now lifeless body.

"Alright Marce," Marshall began, patting Marceline's shoulder. "Drink up and hopefully you'll be using magic in no time." Marceline decided to not ask questions and dipped two fingers into the sticky liquid. Her face contorted into a look of disgust as she licked the blood off her fingers.

"God, i think i prefer Devon's blood." Then, Hercules body began to blow for a few seconds before Marceline's eyes flashed. She raised her hands in front of her face and conjured what looked to be like a ball of sparks in her hand. "How do i know how to do this?"

"All knowledge from him went into you. Including Magic, also your eyes are blue." Jake was right, Marceline's eyes were now a bright blue. Charlie immediately thought of Bonnibel's eye's before realising that hers were darker than Marceline's.

"But...But my ring is on!"

"Yeah...that doesn't stop you from doing magic."

"Guys," Charlie said impatiently as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Shouldn't we get going? I mean...we did just kill a god and all.." Jake nodded and walked over to Charlie, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm with Charlie." The brunette ducked under the arm and stepped away from the werewolf, rolling her eyes at him.

"Lets go." Marshall muttered, reaching into his pocket and once again pulling out a small shard of glass. They all placed their hands on it and were instantly transported back into the hallway at school. Everyone except Charlie were all on the floor.

"Why, is it just you who knows how to land properly?" Jake asked, pushing himself off the floor. Charlie shrugged for what seemed to be the umpteenth time and walked off, going to her next lesson.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the classroom and ignored the looks i got from the rest of the class, Emmett was sat in the seat next to mine so, obviously, i sat next to Hayden.

"Hey, what's up with your old seat?" She asked, her golden brown eyes glinting in the light. I shook my head and looked to the front.

"Charlie, where have you been all lesson?" The teacher asked, making Ellen snicker.

"I lost my jacket when i got here, went to get it." It was simple, easy enough for even Ellen to understand but..not for the teacher apparently.

"And why did it take you so long to return?" I stayed silent for a while before Emmett spoke up.

"I kept her behind after last lesson."

"Ooh, someone totally snogged the new girl." I was seething, i turned to Emmett and threw the first thing i could get out of my bag; my necklace that i still hadn't put on yet. He caught it and looked to see what it was before smirking and throwing it back to me.

"We didn't kiss, We bumped into each over earlier and we dropped our textbooks."

"I picked up hers by mistake and vise versa." He finished, after i had put my necklace on. The teacher stared us before carrying on with the lesson.

* * *

"You totally owe me for saving you back there." Emmett informed me once i was at my locker.

"Get screwed, puppy boy."

"Puppy boy, what's that supposed to mean?" I looked up at him with a bored expression.

"It means that you follow me around like a lost puppy. Now do me a favour and play dead." Emmett put a hand on his heart and stared at me, his mouth hanging open like a fly trap.

"Ouch, and here i was thinking i already did you a favour."

"I didn't need your help, i don't need anyone's help. In fact, i don't need anyone at all."

"Hey," He put his arm in front of me to stop me from leaving. "Everyone needs someone, even you."

"Well that someone will definitely not be a lost puppy." I turned and walked away, not looking back at him until i was at my next lesson.

Marceline was sat in her seat, flirting awkwardly with Bonnibel. I smiled and sat down in the middle desk, watching as Marceline mouthed 'I love you' to the pinkette who simply smiled and blushed.

"You, are the sappiest person i know." Marceline just flagged me off and began to doodle in her book. It was then that i noticed that the teacher wasn't here. "Where's Miss?" I hissed, tapping her desk to get her attention.

"She's always late." I nodded and fiddled with my necklace.

"Charlie McQueen." I heard someone announce, i looked over and saw Mark, Ellen and Emmett in a corner with Hayden and her brother.

"Hey, you guys can get fucked if your going to use my name in a sentence."

"Yeah?" Ellen said in her usual annoying voice. "Are you going to make me?"

"You wish," I growled, standing up and walking over to her, shoving Emmett and Mark out of the way.

"I do wish, i wish that one day...i'll meet my soul mate."

"Your already with him you idiot." Ellen stared at me before grinning and wrapping her arms around Mark.

"Your right!" She exclaimed, kissing Mark once on the cheek. I sighed and walked back to my seat, only just noticing that Emmett was standing in front of me.

"What?"

"Whose my soul mate then?"

"Huh?"

"Well...You seemed to know all about love and soul mates with Ellen so, what about me?" I stared at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"I don't know, ask the red string on the end of your finger." I said jokingly, he looked down at his pinkie finger and squinted. "Plonker.." i muttered, chewing the end of my pencil.

"How do you know each over?" I looked over at Marceline and then back at Emmett who was still looking at his finger.

"He followed me home." i mumbled, looking up when the teacher arrived.

"Emmett, sit down." He looked up and then thrusted his pinkie out to the teacher.

"There's no red string." Miss Conners looked at him with a puzzled expression before realising what he meant.

"You believe in that?"

"It was Charlie who told me about it." He explained, the teacher looked down at me, apparently waiting for an answer.

"I do believe in the whole red string belief." Ellen began cackling as Emmett sat down and the teacher completely forgot about the conversation, starting the lesson.

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I smiled at bonnie and intertwined my fingers with hers, making her smile back at me. She had agreed to tutor me in English and Science so that we could spend more time together. I sighed and saw down in my bed, thinking about how i was going to pull all this off. I couldn't not practice my new magical abilities but the again i couldn't not hang out with Bonnibel.

"What's up?" She said with a sad smile, sitting next to me and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a secret...and I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"But?" I let out a shaky breath and looked into her eyes, and thats when i realised something. Jake had said my eyes were blue so...why wasn't she saying anything?

"But i want to tell you...i have to..." I paused, i couldn't lie to her..could i? "Wear contacts for a while."

"Oh." And then i kissed her, i don't know why but i did. It was like suddenly, i was filled with this want, this hunger deep down inside of me that ive been trying so hard to keep in control. My tongue impatiently shoved its way into her mouth, making her whimper slightly before clawing at the back of my neck, pulling me closer as we fell backwards onto the bed.

Our breaths came out short and ragged as we ripped our clothes off, not parting the kiss for a second. I moved my lips off hers and relocated my mouth to her jaw, licking and sucking at every inch of skin i could. Her hands searched my body, exploring every part of me that she could get to.

"I'm also this really cool super hero." I breathed, making her grin and nibble the tip of my ear.

"Which one?" she said with a smirk, trailing kisses up and down my throat, her hand moving around in circles on my stomach.

"That awesome Demonic Saviour, i'm pretty sure you kissed her right?" The pinkette giggled as i moved my mouth down to her breast, taking one in my hand before nibbling on her small, sensitive nipple.

"Yeah.." She moaned, sending a shiver down my spine. Everything i did, everything we did was so powerful it was like getting hit by lightning and surviving. My hand trailed down her stomach, stopping at her waist before going further. I moved back up to kiss her, grinning as i began to rub her entrance.

"Are..you..sure?" I said between breaths, my fingers threatening to push inside of her. She nodded her head and grabbed my hair, pulling me in for another kiss. I began to slowly thrust my finger in and out, earning another moan. I soon entered another and began to pick up the pace, letting out a small throaty moan when i felt her fingers slip into my own entrance.

"M-Marce!" She whimpered, throwing her head back. "I-I'm gonna.." we both came at the same time as she slanted forwards, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, very slowly i fell asleep to noise of her gentle breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Can i just say that I've never written a smut scene in my life, Also can i please suggest a band for all you lovely people? Maybe a few songs as well?**

**Relient K: Candlelight (Coming soon to this very fic.), Over it, Forget and not slow down, i dont need a soul, the best thing...basically every song they've ever done. Those are just a few of my favourites. **


End file.
